


Now & Forever

by Abby_da_Asgard



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia si svolge un paio di settimane dopo gli avvenimenti di Future Past. Charles sta cercando di riprendere la propria vita nella scuola e di rinunciare al siero che gli prepara Hank, ma il pensiero di Erik lo tormenta sempre. Lui se n'è andato un'altra volta e Charles si chiede se lo rivedrà mai più...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now & Forever

Now and Forever

 

_On and on we will fly_

_Now and forever_

_Side to side_

_Now and forever my love_

_(Xandria-Now & Forever)_

 

Charles Xavier non riusciva ancora a credere a tutto quello che era accaduto solo due settimane prima. A volte, svegliandosi nel cuore della notte e ripensando a quell’esperienza, riteneva addirittura di essersi sognato tutto. Com’era possibile che un tale di nome Logan si fosse presentato alla sua porta sostenendo di venire da un futuro assurdo, cinquant’anni dopo, chiedendo il suo aiuto per impedire la totale distruzione della razza mutante? E, cosa ancor più assurda, dichiarando di essere stato inviato dallo stesso Professor X ormai anziano e da Magneto?

_A quanto pare ci vorranno altri cinquant’anni prima che Erik ed io riusciamo ad andare finalmente d’accordo…_

Pensare a Erik gli faceva sempre male, molto più delle fitte alla schiena o dei dolori acuti e improvvisi che, spesso, gli davano la sensazione che la testa gli stesse per esplodere… e poi le voci, naturalmente. Quelle voci che, prima dell’arrivo di Logan, aveva fatto scomparire grazie al siero preparato da Hank che gli permetteva anche di camminare di nuovo, ma che, adesso, si ripresentavano puntuali all’appuntamento. Per aiutare Logan nella sua missione, infatti, aveva dovuto fare a meno del siero e imparare nuovamente a gestire il suo potere. Durante quell’ultimo mese aveva preso la decisione di non dipendere più da quelle iniezioni e di cercare di diminuirne le dosi a poco a poco. Del resto, quello era il suo destino, come aveva potuto verificare anche personalmente incontrandosi con il suo corrispettivo di cinquant’anni dopo… prima o poi si sarebbe dovuto rassegnare alla propria disabilità, sebbene non fosse facile a poco più di trent’anni.

_Forse mi risulterà più facile col passare degli anni. Almeno spero…_

Quella notte, tuttavia, non erano i dolori o le voci a tenerlo sveglio e neppure la consapevolezza della decisione importantissima che aveva preso il giorno prima con Hank, ossia cercare nuovi mutanti e rimettere in piedi la scuola, affinché il futuro che gli era stato prospettato da Logan potesse realizzarsi. No, ciò che teneva sveglio il giovane telepate era il pensiero di Erik, Erik, sempre Erik…

_Anche stavolta avremmo dovuto collaborare per aiutare Logan a cambiare un futuro di distruzione, ma lui che cosa ha fatto? Ha agito di testa sua, come al solito, ha tentato di uccidere Raven, si è presentato alla Casa Bianca portandosi dietro un intero stadio per catturare e eliminare il Presidente Nixon e altri ministri… Sarebbe stata una catastrofe e la fine di qualunque futuro per i mutanti. Non ci si può proprio fidare di Erik!_

Erik era una variabile impazzita che ogni volta distruggeva i piani preparati da Charles senza pensare alle conseguenze. La prima volta, su quella spiaggia, Charles era rimasto ferito e aveva perduto l’uso delle gambe; a Washington aveva rischiato di finire schiacciato da un traliccio di ferro dello stadio ma, cosa ancora peggiore, se il Presidente e i ministri fossero stati uccisi, sarebbe stata davvero la fine per la razza mutante, allora sì che tutto il mondo si sarebbe scatenato per dar loro la caccia ed eliminarli fino all’ultimo. Ma, di nuovo, non era questo che addolorava realmente il giovane telepate.

Ancora una volta se n’è andato per la sua strada ed io sono qui come un cretino integrale a soffrire perché mi manca!, ammise con rabbia Charles. Sì, Erik gli mancava e non contava il fatto che l’avesse tradito, ferito, che avesse rischiato di distruggere lui e tutta la razza mutante con le sue follie. Nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe stato importante se l’avesse avuto al suo fianco… Si sentì arrossire al ricordo di quello che si era lasciato sfuggire alla fine di tutta la faccenda, quando Erik era ormai disarmato e lui, sorretto da Hank, poteva scegliere se lasciarlo andare o consegnarlo alla polizia. La terza scelta, però, quella non era stata contemplata, ma quelle parole erano uscite dalle labbra di Charles senza che lui potesse trattenerle.

 

_“Se lasci che mi prendano è come se fossi morto, lo sai questo” gli aveva detto Erik._

_“Lo so” aveva risposto Charles. Non avrebbe mai permesso che qualcuno facesse del male a Erik, nonostante tutto…così aveva abbandonato la sua mente, lasciandolo libero di allontanarsi prima che arrivassero polizia, esercito, FBI e quant’altro._

_Erik l’aveva guardato con gratitudine e, pur potendo riprendere il casco protettivo che Raven gli aveva tolto, non l’aveva fatto._

_“Addio, amico mio” gli aveva detto poi. Ma a quel punto Charles non aveva saputo trattenersi, nonostante l’orgoglio, nonostante la presenza di Raven e Hank, che erano rimasti sconcertati…_

_“No, Erik, non addio!” l’aveva rimproverato in tono accorato. “Ti lascio andare perché non voglio che ti facciano del male, ma tu…tu non mi abbandonare un’altra volta! Non lasciarmi più solo, Erik, per favore!”_

_L’uomo, allora, aveva di nuovo abbracciato con lo sguardo intenerito la figura apparentemente fragile e indifesa del giovane telepate, aggrappato a Hank per sostenersi, ferito alla testa, distrutto dalla fatica e con gli occhi colmi di lacrime._

_“Ci penserò, Charles. Ora, però, devo andare” aveva concluso. Poi si era sollevato da terra e si era allontanato, ma lasciando stare il casco protettivo. Sembrava quasi un messaggio, un invito per Charles che, in questo modo, avrebbe potuto localizzarlo e chiamarlo quando avesse voluto._

Una volta tornato a Villa Xavier, però, l’orgoglio ferito e il rancore avevano di nuovo avuto la meglio e Charles non aveva nemmeno provato a chiamare telepaticamente Erik. Non era giusto, ecco, per una volta sarebbe dovuto essere lui a cercarlo! Già, però adesso gli mancava da pazzi…

D’improvviso, come evocato da questi pensieri, Erik in persona spalancò la finestra della camera di Charles ed entrò nella stanza.

“Volevi che tornassi da te” disse al giovane telepate, che era rimasto senza parole, “e io ti avevo detto che ci avrei pensato. Bene, adesso sono qui. Come vedi, non ti ho abbandonato.”

Si avvicinò al letto di Charles e sorrise appena vedendo che il ragazzo non si muoveva.

“Hai finalmente deciso di smetterla con quel maledetto siero? Mi congratulo” gli disse. “Un mutante non dovrebbe mai rinunciare ai suoi poteri.”

“Sto cercando di smettere, ma un poco alla volta. Guarda che non è facile rimanere paraplegico a vita alla mia età” replicò in tono polemico Charles. “Nemmeno a me piace rinunciare al mio potere, ma non puoi renderti conto di quanto sia umiliante dipendere dagli altri per qualunque bisogno… e dico proprio qualunque!”

“E’ vero, non lo posso capire” rispose Erik, ignorando la piccola provocazione e sedendosi sul letto, vicinissimo al giovane. “Posso solo ripeterti che mi dispiace che tu sia costretto a una scelta così dolorosa.”

“Sì, beh… lo so, non ce l’ho più con te per questo” fece Charles, imbarazzato dalle parole di Erik e dal suo tono così affettuoso e partecipe. Non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia e tentò di cambiare argomento. “Allora sei tornato sul serio? Vuoi stare dalla mia parte e aiutarmi con la scuola?”

Quello era il sogno di Charles, il suo desiderio più grande. Ripensava ancora con rimpianto e sofferenza ai giorni felici a Villa Xavier, prima della loro separazione, quando pareva che potessero vivere insieme e collaborare al progetto di una scuola per giovani mutanti. Ricordava le sere trascorse a giocare a scacchi e a parlare, i momenti dell’addestramento… non era più stato felice come in quei giorni del 1962.

“Io non ho cambiato idea, Charles” rispose però Erik, disilludendolo subito. “Non crederò mai in una convivenza pacifica con gli umani e, dopo tutto quello che hai passato, mi sembra strano che tu stesso ci creda ancora. Gli umani non ci capiranno mai e cercheranno sempre nuovi modi per distruggerci, anche se il piano di utilizzare le Sentinelle è fallito.”

“Non sono più l’ingenuo di undici anni fa” ribatté Charles, “ed è per questo che la scuola servirà non solo ad educare i giovani mutanti, ma anche ad addestrarli a combattere per difendersi. Difendersi, Erik! Abbiamo bisogno anche di te e della tua esperienza, potresti insegnare così tante cose ai ragazzi se solo abbandonassi la strada dell’odio e della vendetta…”

“Per me la miglior difesa è sempre l’attacco” dichiarò deciso Erik.

“Allora perché sei tornato, se la pensi così?” sospirò, triste, Charles. Ancora una volta Erik lo aveva deluso…

“Perché, anche se non la pensiamo allo stesso modo, io ti amo, Charles” rispose semplicemente l’uomo, lasciando allibito il giovane telepate. “Ti amo e voglio stare con te per quello che posso.”

Strinse il ragazzo tra le braccia e lo baciò, incollando il corpo a quello di lui, facendogli scivolare una mano sotto il pigiama e iniziando lentamente a spogliarlo. Dieci anni prima si era dovuto trattenere perché stava per partire per Dallas, dove avrebbe tentato di salvare il Presidente Kennedy dall’attentato; poi le cose erano andate male e lui era finito in prigione, senza potersi più mettere in contatto con Charles. Adesso, però, l’aveva ritrovato. Quella notte sarebbe stata tutta per loro e, se le cose fossero andate meglio per i mutanti, loro due avrebbero potuto avere molte altre notti come quella. Baciò Charles con tutta l’intensità e la passione che si era tenuto dentro per dieci lunghissimi anni, godendo il sapore della sua bocca morbida, esplorandolo con la lingua, perdendosi nel calore del suo corpo. Si liberò dei propri vestiti e del pigiama del compagno e scivolò nel letto, sopra di lui, senza staccare la bocca dalla sua, senza interrompere nemmeno per un secondo l’unione delle loro lingue e dei loro respiri. Il corpo di Charles era liscio e morbido come lo ricordava e stavolta sarebbe stato completamente suo. Le gambe del giovane erano immobili ed Erik si sentì eccitare ancora di più quando dovette essere lui a divaricargliele e a sistemarle in modo da poterlo penetrare: sentire Charles totalmente indifeso e in sua balìa gli incendiava il sangue nelle vene.

Fino a quel momento, Charles si era abbandonato completamente a Erik, aggrappandosi a lui, confuso, imbarazzato ma felice che l’uomo, alla fine, si fosse deciso: undici anni prima aveva tanto desiderato che una delle loro serate di scacchi potesse concludersi così! Cercava, per pudore, di soffocare i gemiti che finivano per essere una specie di sospiro sorpreso e affannato, ma a un certo punto qualcosa lo bloccò. Il contatto con il corpo statuario e scolpito di Erik gli fece pensare che lui, in fondo, quest’uomo non lo conosceva più… lui aveva amato perdutamente l’Erik di undici anni prima, quello con cui aveva scherzato, cercato i mutanti per la scuola, condiviso sogni e speranze; l’Erik che, nonostante l’odio che lo logorava, era ancora un giovane cui lui aveva dovuto insegnare a gestire il potere, un giovane tutto sommato smarrito, solo, che riusciva a spingersi avanti soltanto sorreggendosi con l’idea della vendetta. Lui non conosceva Magneto, il terrorista e l’omicida, quell’uomo gli era estraneo e lo intimidiva.

“Erik, aspetta… aspetta, no…” protestò, tentando di divincolarsi per quel poco che poteva con le gambe immobilizzate.

“Che cosa c’è adesso, Charles?” disse il Signore del Metalli, staccandosi per un momento da lui ma senza smettere di accarezzarlo dappertutto con lentezza e intensità. “Non verrai a dirmi che non è questo che volevi, vero? Mi hai amato e desiderato dai primi tempi che abbiamo trascorso insieme e anch’io… ma sapevo che non potevo lasciarmi andare, dovevo seguire la mia strada. Ora che, almeno per un po’, abbiamo la possibilità di stare insieme non voglio sprecarla.”

“Tu non sei più l’Erik di cui mi sono innamorato” replicò Charles. “Tu sei Magneto, ed io non ti conosco più!”

Erik non si aspettava una simile obiezione. Pensava che la ritrosia di Charles fosse dovuta a un rancore legato all’incidente sulla spiaggia, oppure al fatto che, comunque, lui non aveva intenzione di lasciare la strada intrapresa per restare al suo fianco nella scuola. Le parole del ragazzo lo colsero di sorpresa e, questa volta, smise di accarezzarlo e si puntellò sui gomiti per guardarlo bene in faccia.

“Ma che cosa dici, Charles?” domandò, spiazzato.

“Io amavo Erik, con tutti i suoi pregi e i suoi difetti, amavo Erik Lensherr anche se non condivideva le mie idee, Magneto è un estraneo per me!” dichiarò il giovane telepate con convinzione ancora maggiore.

“Charles, ma non capisci? Magneto è soltanto un nome, sono sempre io…”

“No, non è così. Erik Lensherr ha ucciso Shaw perché quell’uomo aveva fatto uccidere sua madre e lo aveva torturato in ogni modo: non approvo la vendetta, ma posso comprenderla” insisté Charles. “Magneto, invece, è un terrorista e un assassino, io non so neanche quanta gente tu abbia ucciso e quanto male tu abbia fatto e di sicuro quelle persone non avevano fatto niente a te o ai tuoi cari. Per l’amor di Dio, stavi addirittura per uccidere Raven, solo perché rappresentava un pericolo!”

“Tutto quello che ho fatto, che faccio e che farò è soltanto per te, Charles” dichiarò allora Erik, con calma e fissando gli occhi cerulei in quelli blu di lui. “Anch’io lavoro per la tua scuola, soltanto lo faccio a modo mio, nel modo che ritengo più efficace. Puoi pensare che sia sbagliato, non pretendo di farti cambiare idea, ma, ogni volta che compio uno dei miei atti terroristici, come dici tu, è a te che penso.”

“Oh, bene, così adesso posso sentirmi responsabile anche per tutte quelle persone che hai ucciso! Grazie, mi sento decisamente molto meglio” commentò caustico Charles, avvalendosi dell’ironia per non mostrare quanto le parole di Erik lo avessero turbato.

“Sai benissimo che non è questo che intendevo” ribatté l’uomo, accarezzando i capelli del telepate e baciandolo sulla fronte. “Volevo semplicemente dire che lo faccio per proteggerti e che tutto quello che mi interessa è saperti al sicuro. Tu sei la cosa più preziosa che ho, la mia luce e la mia stella, te l’avevo detto già dieci anni fa.”

Strinse Charles tra le braccia e, sempre accarezzandogli i capelli scompigliati, gli coprì la fronte, le guance e il viso di piccoli baci. Gli occhi del giovane si riempirono di lacrime e sentì il cuore che si gonfiava di tenerezza e di amore quasi fino a scoppiare.

“Erik, io…”

“Ora sono di nuovo Erik? Non sono più Magneto?” chiese l’uomo, abbozzando un sorrisetto prima di riprendere a baciare appassionatamente Charles, sistemandosi ancora una volta su di lui, pelle contro pelle, i respiri diventati uno mentre iniziava, lentamente e con delicatezza per non fargli troppo male, a farsi strada dentro di lui. S’introdusse piano nelle sue carni tenere e calde, dilatandolo a poco a poco, fermandosi quando a Charles sfuggiva il più lieve lamento di dolore e continuando a baciarlo profondamente, senza riuscire a staccarsi dal suo sapore, dal calore e dalla tenerezza delle sue labbra morbide. Desiderava godersi ogni istante di quell’atto tanto sognato, ogni minimo contatto con il ragazzo che amava, avrebbe voluto farlo durare un’eternità. Quando fu interamente dentro Charles, si mosse ancora lentamente, lasciando che il giovane imparasse ad accoglierlo e ad assecondarlo. I sospiri e i gemiti quasi increduli e sperduti di Charles lo eccitavano ancora di più e lo portarono a spingersi in lui più profondamente, ma sempre con lentezza e dolcezza e senza smettere di baciarlo e accarezzarlo. Si fermò quando sentì di essere giunto al culmine del piacere perché voleva che anche Charles lo raggiungesse con lui. Riprese a muoversi più intensamente quando si accorse che il giovane telepate era vicino all’orgasmo e giunse a esplodere insieme con lui nell’apice dell’estasi e della passione.

“Ora sei davvero mio, mi appartieni totalmente” mormorò alla fine, con il volto affondato tra i capelli del ragazzo. “Per quanto le nostre strade potranno ancora dividersi, noi non saremo mai più davvero lontani ed io tornerò sempre da te.”

“Me lo prometti?” chiese Charles in un sospiro. “Davvero, Erik?”

“Davvero, questa volta per sempre” promise l’uomo.

Erik e Charles, finalmente uniti oltre ogni divisione ideologica, si addormentarono l’uno stretto all’altro come se non ci fosse un domani che avrebbe potuto nuovamente separarli.

 

NOTE: per capire meglio alcuni accenni di Erik a una notte precedente a Dallas trascorsa con Charles, mi sono basata sulla mia ff “Disincanto” ambientata nel 1963.


End file.
